


Dark of the Moon

by Trixie999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, But Still Grumpy, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Eternal Sterek, F/M, Jealous Lydia, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Or Braeden, Or Deaton, Or the twins, Protective Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles does not like Allison, Sweet Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Derek Hale, but NOT all-powerful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie999/pseuds/Trixie999
Summary: An Au of the whole show starting from season 1 to whenever I decide to end it. Stiles discovers he has a spark that allows him to take the power of any magical beings who die at his hands, with his newfound strength and the constant threat beacon hills seems to be under, Stiles gets to truly fight along side Derek and the others and falls in love and makes new friends along the way. (I'm bad at summary's but I think you get the gist)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is an Au in which Stiles discovers he has magic and is mislabeled a Druid by Deaton. Now he doesn't learn of his true nature until later but he's still seen as good enough to be Derek's emissary. his powers grow but he is not a god or all-powerful like he is in other fics. I like a strong Stiles, but not one who makes the werewolves he surrounds seem like jokes when he can just snap his fingers and end the world. I will be posting "Chapter 1" which isn't really chapter one but just explains more about his power. Slow burn but both Derek and stiles acknowledge their feelings for each other just not to each other. they get together soon enough though!! Stiles is kind of a villain with Derek in season 2(work 2) like when Derek was building a pack and Scott was trying to stop him. So prepare for slightly villainous Sterek. Enjoy and plzzzzzzz review!

It started with a bite.

My whole world turned upside-down when my best friend Scott McCall was bitten by...something. We were out in the preserve late at night, searching for the other half of a girl’s severed body. It was my brilliant idea, I’d heard over the police scanner I stole that the department needed all hands on deck to search for the rest of the girl and her killer.

I was the one who asked Scott to help me search for her in the preserve, I was the one who led him out into the dark forest, I was the one that got caught and couldn’t be there to help him when something jumped out from behind a herd of deer and bit him. A wolf he claimed.

At first I thought nothing of it, but when he started hearing things, and seeing things, even smelling things he should not have been able too, I got suspicious. And when he suddenly became amazing at lacrosse - fast, strong and agile - I knew something was definitely wrong, and so did he.

He didn’t want to listen when I deduced that he was now a werewolf, he could only think of lacrosse and _her_...Allison Argent. I tried helping him, it was my fault he was like this, aggressive and overpowered, I needed to make it up to him and myself.

But I couldn’t do it alone, he just wouldn’t listen, and with the full moon approaching, I knew he’d hurt someone, and I knew whoever bit him would hurt more people to.

Then I met _him_...Derek Hale. So brooding and tortured and gorgeous...I couldn't deny that I wanted him, and wanted him to help me.

And he did.

Then my power manifested, and over the years, long after Scott and the rogue werewolf were dealt with and new threats came and went, they grew. And _we_ grew...God I love him _so much_!

Here’s my story…

Here’s his story…

Here’s _our_ story…

And hold on tight, because it’s a doozy...


	2. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott encounter a Leather-clad hottie in the woods...

“Are you sure this is where you dropped it?”

“I’m positive, I fell slid down that hill and landed here, Scott said as he pointed at the leaf-covered forest floor, and that’s where the herd of deer and the wolf came from.”

Stiles stared at the gap between two trees that Scott claimed the wolf jumped out from and bit him. “Scotty, I already told you that there aren’t any wolves in California! Whatever bit you was either a large dog or a bear.” Stiles finished whilst flailing his arms in his usual fashion. 

“It was a wolf and I'm done arguing, now would you please help me find my inhaler?” Scott asked in a whiny tone, his brows furrowed and eyes wide and pleading like a puppy. Stiles didn’t see why Scott needed to find his inhaler. He’d been totally fine without it after going all Terminator on the lacrosse team, and after running all over the woods...twice. But those things were expensive and he knew his mom wouldn’t tolerate his sudden burst of speed, strength and respiratory health as an excuse.

“Fine!” Stiles began kicking up brush in order to locate the MIA inhaler. After about a minute of digging through the forest’s debris, a voice called out to the two teens.

“This is private property!” The two boys whipped around at the sound of the stranger, and Stiles came face to face with the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Someone he’d only ever think to see in movies or porn. That leather jacket, that tan skin and dark stubble, those eyebrows that Stiles thought held 99% of this hunk’s emotions…

And those eyes…green, no gold! No...gray? Whatever the amalgamation of cool colors was, it was mesmerizing.

‘Talk about drop dead DELICIOUS’ Stile thought, trying to fight off a wave of arousal as well as a rosy blush creeping up the swan-like column of his pale neck.

Then the stranger said something that made Stiles weak in the knees and pinch himself in his pocket.

As the stranger’s kaleidoscope moved from Scott and trained on him they narrowed, then grew wide and the strange choked out…

“So cute”

The Adonis in front of him immediately went beet and scratched the back of his neck, trying to fight off his own wave of arousal.

Down Derek, Down Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd post within a week and here we are ten weeks later with another short installment but...TADA!!! and sorry :/ I write in short and erratic bursts, that's just how I roll, I also lied about the preface explaining the mythology regarding Stiles, but I'll save it for later. Enjoy what's given my lovelies, and I plan on posting a chapter revolving around Derek tomorrow...so yay!!! Each comment is read and loved! <3


	3. Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thinks about the amalgamation of good things that is Stiles' scent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being a lying, awful author! I said I'd update the following day last time, and here we are 13 days later....sowwwy!

Derek stood facing the two teenagers, eyes widening in embarrassment upon realizing he had called the fair-skinned guy on the right...cute...out loud! Derek wasn’t gonna lie to himself, the boy (Stiles he think he heard the new wolf say?) was insanely cute, with his button-nose and bright amber eyes that Derek could swim in for an eternity...FOCUS! Derek needed to focus on the fact that someone murdered his sister and bit this kid, and indirectly dragged this seductive teen into harm’s way.

‘No’, Derek told himself. Relationships, especially a relationship between someone still in High School was out of the cards for him. He had a mission, find his sister’s killer...the Alpha, the same wolf who probably bit this Scott kid. Chasing after this Stiles was out of the question.

But…

That smell! That smell was maddening! New books, lemon and sweet grass, lavender and peppermint...and home. And the distinct citrusy smell of magic, unlike the Druids and Witches he’d met when in New York. It was stronger...like this boy was an Alpha Druid instead of a regular Druid. 

But the scent wasn’t that of a Druid! Another mystery is not what Derek needs right now, especially not concerning Stiles...enigmas are attractive.

Derek tells the boys leave, then retreats to the burned-out shell of his home, the home that she took from him. 

Maybe Stiles’ magic could help him defeat the Alpha? NO! Leave the gorgeous one alone, don’t ruin his life, stay away from him! Derek told himself.

He starts flipping through one of the few times he was able to salvage from the wreckage.

When there's a knock on the blackened door…

What?! How had he been found **sniff** Wait...how did HE find me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the prologue and stay tuned! I don't have a schedule but I will try my best to post! remember, Chapter 1 is just to explain Stiles' gift. Chapter 2 is the real Chapter 1! :)


End file.
